User talk:AntyMew
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:AntyIamon page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:39, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :"Thanks for your edit to the User:AntyIamon page." :lol : Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Need a hand So, I think you may have noticed already, but I've been trying to make a template for a list of Pokémon as they appear in each dungeon (my source is the official strategy guide, which I own~) and I've been trying to make it similar to the moves list for each Pokémon, but I've been unsuccesful (see: Wish Cave). Mind lending a hand? Never mind, messed around with it and tested it out and got it to work. Hope you like my additions. Partnership with PMD Explorers Wiki Hello! I have come here with a proposition (and i guess to make edits too lol). I have been working on a wiki for the Explorers games–mostly because one didn't exist prior, as far as I could tell–and I have been making it pretty close to this wiki here, design-wise. The reason for this design choice is because I would like to partner my wiki with this one. Now, it's far from done, clearly. I have yet to finish the category tree and catch up on the many, many red links. Ew, red links. But then again, this wiki also is quite far from done as well, and I feel that a collaborative effort can be made between the two wikis. What do you say? No rush, take your time and respond when you have come to a decision. MalikTH (user) (talk) 03:40, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :Ah! Sorry, for the late response! Things have been pretty hectic lately, but I've still been inactive for too long. :At any rate, I'd be glad to partner with your wiki! I'll try to help where I can, too, when I have the chance to be more active. Best of luck! :